


FORT!!!

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack and Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: *Damn these moblins!* Twilight thought as he deflected another arrow and sword swing.
Relationships: Four & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a creacher. Some of the formatting looks weird because I wanted to put it on the LU discord but I haven't so....

* _Damn these moblins!*_ Twilight thought as he deflected another arrow and sword swing. 

The group had teleported to Wild's Hyrule and directly into a monster camp and were now stuck in battle. Wizzrobes, moblins and bokoblins attacked from every angle. Magic was shot, arrows were flung, shields and swords crashed. What made it worse is that almost every monster there had been corrupted by the shadow, making them stronger than they were supposed to be. 

As Twilight finished off the last of the moblins attacking him, he heard a cry from his left side and a flash of green light. He turned and watched as Four collapse and the Wizzrobe giggled.

With a boiling rage, Twilight ran to the Wizzrobe, sword tightly clenched in hand. 

It didn't see him coming and before it could react, Twilight tackled it and stabbed straight through its chest. The monster screeched and began dissipating into dark dust. The only thing that remained were some black blood stains on the grass. 

Twilight quickly rushed to Four's aid. He pressed two fingers under his chin for a pulse. 

_***thump thump**_ *

He's still alive. Just unconscious. * _Good_ *

Next, Twilight proceeded to look over Four's body for any serious injuries. All he had were a few scratches and very small burns but other than that, he was okay. He just needed a potion and rest. 

Twilight picked Four up and put him on his back. The others already finished fighting, Hyrule looking over injuries and Wild running around and picking up monster drops. 

"Is he okay, Twilight?" Wind asked him as he approached the group. 

"He's okay," Twilight reassured the young Link. "He got hit by some magic and is unconscious right now but he should be awake soon."

The last of the bandages needed were wrapped and all the ones who needed potions drank some. The only one who didn't was Four, who was given some of Hyrule's healing magic instead. 

>

Time approached Wild and placed a hand on his shoulder." Is it safe to camp here?" 

"I don't know. I'll go around and scout to see if there are any monsters."

Time looked down at him with a look that said 'Are you sure about that?' 

Wild scoffed. "Fine. I'll take Sky with me." Time's face softens. 

>

Hyrule sensed something wrong with Four. A strange, magical energy had wafted from the boy as he was healing. It wasn't dark, just…. Weird.

"Hey, Twilight?" Hyrule called once he had finished using his magic. He was a bit drained but not like the usual. 

"Hm?" 

"Did Four get hit by any… strange magic during the battle? Anything that seemed out of the ordinary?" 

Twilight thought back to the battle just a few minutes ago. "Yes. He was hit by some green magic. I assumed it was just electric magic. But when I checked there weren't any lightning feathers."

"Okay…. We have to keep a close eye on him, then," Hyrule told him. "The magic felt on him was weird…" 

"Like, dark or evil?" 

"No...just weird…" 

"Okay. I'll watch him."

>

Wild and Sky soon returned, claiming that it was safe to camp. With that announcement, the group got to work. 

Tents and bedrolls were laid out, a fire was started with a wok set above it. Extra wood and fuel was collected as well as food supplies. As Wild cooked, everyone went and did their own things. 

Four was still asleep in one of the tents with Twilight watching over him. 

*I _should've been faster. If only I had paid more attention, then Four wouldn't be in this situation…*_

He feels a soft tapping on his leg. 

Gasping, he looked over to Four's blank expression staring at him. 

"Four! Oh, thank the goddesses, you're okay!" Twilight exclaimed, fighting the urge to crush Four in a giant hug. "How are you feeling?" 

Four stayed silent for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. But instead of an actual word, all that came out was a weak croak. The boy's eyes widened as he kept trying to speak. 

"Ahg… Wi...m...f'n.."

He couldn't make out a single, clear word. 

Twilight grabbed his bag from next to him and dug through it, pulling out a brown, leather notebook and a pencil. Then, he flipped it to the back page and handed it to Four. 

Pushing himself up, Four sat, hunched over, in his bedroll, scribbling furiously. Once he finished, he handed the book back to Twilight. 

__What happened? Why can't I speak right?__

"You got hit by some magic from when you fought that Wizzrobe. Hyrule patched you up and you've been asleep for a few hours now," Twilight explained. "I don't know why you can't speak properly. It's most likely a side effect of the magic."

He handed the book back to Four, who quickly wrote __Ok__ on the page before laying back down. 

"Don't sleep yet. Wild's still cooking dinner."

Four brought the book back up, awkwardly. 

__I know, I know. I'm just laying down for a bit because it hurts to sit up.__

Twilight hummed in response. "This means I have to spoon-feed you, you know?" 

Four simply nodded and stared at the ceiling of the tent. 

Twilight hung his head and thought to himself. * _This was all my fault. I should've done more. What if he's dying? What if-*_

"Ey…." 

Twilight lifted his head back up to look at Four. His hand went to his cheek, where Four patted it. 

"Ih.. Ogh…"

Twilight tried his hardest not to cry, instead preferring to bite his lip and hold on to the hand on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry…"

>

Everyone had eaten, Four being spoon-fed by Twilight. Once they were all filled up, they chose who does which watch and got ready for bed. 

"Hey Twilight. Do you wanna switch out?" Hyrule asked as he walked into Four's tent. 

Twilight didn't respond. Four was already asleep, peaceful. He didn't want to leave him… 

A hand is placed on his shoulder. "How is he?" 

"He's…He's okay. Woke up, tried to talk but he couldn't so I just gave him a notebook, I fed him and he went back to sleep." Twilight told him. "And before you ask, I don't know the exact reason why he can't speak."

Hyrule plopped himself next to him, rubbing circles on his back. "I can take over watching him tonight, if you want. You haven't rested much after the battle."

"No… I… I wanna stay. Watch over him and whatever." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes."

Hyrule clicked his tongue and pushed himself back up. 

"Suit yourself. Goodnight Twi." He said as he opened the tent flap. 

"Oh, and Twi?" 

"Hm?" 

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

After that statement, Hyrule walked out, leaving Twilight by himself. 

A few minutes pass and Twilight finds himself falling asleep. He tried to fight it, but the tiredness won. 

>

Some thick, scratchy brushes Twilight's face, forcing him awake. 

When he opens his eyes, four more, multicolored ones stare back at him. 

"Gah!" 

Twilight fell backward and reached out for something, * _anything_ * he could use as a weapon. 

His hand lands on the pencil Four wrote with last night. 

Wait… 

* _Where is Four_?*

The thing was coming toward him again. It's bright, blonde hair made up its arms and legs. It wore a green headband, * _Four's_ * headband, and had four eyes, each a different color. Blue, green,... red and…. violet… 

* _What_?*

"What * _are_ * you? What have you done with Four?!" Twilight asked as he raised the pencil threateningly 

"... Fort?" The thing asked, tilting its head curiously. 

He was getting ticked off. "Where. Is. Four?!" 

"Fort!" 

"Not 'Fort'! Four!" 

"Fort!" The creature said once more, pointing to itself with one of his hands. "Fort!" 

Twilight slowly lowered the pencil as he pieced the puzzle together. 

"You're… You're Four…?" 

The thing, or, well, * _Four_ *, stuck its tongue out and panted while he rapidly nodded. Then he… Barked? 

"Wha-... What happened…?" Twilight questioned aloud. 

* _"The magic felt on him was weird…"*_

"Oh…." Twilight breathed out. "That's what that meant…"

Four approached him, meekly, making soft, chittering noises as if talking to himself. Twilight placed the pencil back on the ground and patted his lap. 

"It's okay, Four. It's okay…"

Upon hearing those words, Four quickly came to Twilight and plopped himself in his lap. 

"Whiwhi!" 

Twilight chuckled at Four's childish tone as he petted his hair. It's not often that the kid gets to act like one. Usually he's more reserved and quiet. 

_*Still… He shouldn't be like this. If only you had done more*_

Stop. Don't go too far. 

But wait….

* _How is he going to tell the others?*_

Just as the thought came through his head, footsteps approached the tent and Warriors walks in. 

"Twilight? You good in heeeeeere…" 

Warriors looked down, wide eyed, at Twilight and Four. He looked terrified and confused upon seeing them. 

"What the hell is * _that_ *?" 

Looks like he has some explaining to do…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the weird formatting again! I posted this in class and had to be fast because the bell rang!

“Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight,” Legend dramatically stuck his arm to Four’s direction, where he was playing with some grass, a bit far away from the rest of them. “THAT’S FOUR???”

Twilight lets out a sigh after having to explain this for the * _ fifth time straight.*  _ “* _ Yes* _ , Legend. That is Four. Some magic from a wizzrobe got on him and this morning I found him like this.”

A faint growl is heard from where Four was sitting. The group turns their heads and finds him holding Time’s Biggoron sword in his mouth and struggling to pick it up. 

“MRMMRM MMMF!”

“Four! Put my sword down now!” Time orders, jogging to where Four was to take his weapon back. 

Just as Time got close to Four, the boy picks the gigantic sword off the ground, nearly cutting their leader. Then, he proceeds to run around, muffled screaming coming from him. 

“FOUR! GET BACK HERE!”

The old man was chasing the small gremlin all around the camp; objects and people nearly getting sliced with the blade the child carried in his mouth. Eventually, Time catches up and takes his sword back by picking Four up and taking the blade from his mouth, hilt covered in saliva. 

Just as he was about to put Four back on the ground, the boy bites his hand, causing him to drop the kid on the ground. Four faceplants and doesn’t push himself back up. 

A hush fell over the group. 

Suddenly, loud, muffled, ear-piercing screeching is heard from where Four lies. The group covers their ears, wincing in pain. How did that hurt so much  _ *his face is in the ground for Hylia’s sake!* _

The sound stops and Four brings his head back up, barking happily. They remove their hands from their ears, Wild and Twilight shaking from the pain. Why’d they have to be cursed with the best hearing? 

Warriors angrily grumbles and turns to Twilight. “Are you * _ absolutely sure* _ that that was Four?” 

Twilight, still recovering from the scream, shakily nods his head in response. 

“Positive….” __

>

The group tried to take the Four Sword but the owner of said sword refused to give it up. Four kept growling and hissing at anyone who tried to take it. Once, he even bit Legend’s hand just to keep him from grabbing it.

“You can’t carry it bud. You don’t have a scabbard,” Sky tries to reason. “Just hand it to one of us. We’ll take care of it for you.”

Four hisses and whimpers, his four eyes filled with distrust and anger. Sky sighs in defeat. 

“What’s up, Sky?” Wild asks as he approaches the two. 

“He won’t give anyone the sword even though he knows he can’t carry it on his own,” Sky explained. “I don’t know why he’s being so stubborn!” 

Wild chuckled. “Welp, you’re asking the wrong person! I can’t even carry the Master Sword anymore because I broke it and you got mad,” That horrible memory of watching Fi shatter into pieces popped into Sky’s head. “I’m lucky you hold back. Imagine what Four’d do to me?”

“Well, can you at least convince him to give it to me?”

“No can do! Ask Wind or something.” Wild replied as he walked away.  _ Jerk... _

“....Okaaaay….. Four, you need to give me your sword!” Sky has given up on being nice. He needs that sword so that they can leave.

“Myuuuuuu!!!”

“Four! The sword!”

“MYOOOO!!!!”

Four picks the sword up with his mouth and points it to Sky.

“Four! Drop it!”

Four throws the Four Sword into the air right above him, the blade pointing straight at his head as it falls.

“NO!” 

Sky tries to push him away from where the sword is about to land but the boy seems to be stuck to the ground.

“MOVE, HYLIA DAMMIT, MOVE!”

Four doesn’t move. Instead, he shoves Sky to the ground with a hairy arm.

The sword finally lands as Sky hits the ground. A bright light shines from where the Four Sword hit Four, blinding Sky.

When his vision returns, he finds Four standing right above him, no blood or injuries on his head. Sky frantically sits up and checks to make sure he isn’t seeing things. 

“Wha….Where...What...Huh?”

“Nya!”

Sky collapses onto the ground.

>

He feels someone carrying him. Soft blonde hair brushes his face and makes it itch a little. He moves his face to the side to avoid the itchiness.

“Oh, Sky. You’re awake,” Warriors says. “You doin’ okay?” 

Sky groans, attempting to stretch his body out. “Yeah, I’m fine,” He replies. “What happened? How long was I out? And, uhhh, can I get down now?”

“Oh sure.” Warriors puts Sky on his feet. A small thanks is given and they continue walking.

War clicks his tongue. “We saw a light from where you and Four were so we went over to check what happened. When we got there, you were out cold on the ground with Four licking your face,” Sky grimaces in disgust. “You’ve only been unconscious for about twenty minutes, though, so you’re good.” 

The sound of barking takes their attention. In front of them, they see Four running toward them. The child grabs onto Sky’s leg, murmuring and whimpering, his face buried. 

“Hey, shhhh... Four, I’m alright.” Sky cooed, petting Four’s head. The boy cried onto his leg, clinging tighter.

Time turned around and saw Four, Sky and Warriors, stopped in the middle of the trail they were on. He tells the group to stop before approaching the three. 

“How are you feeling?” Time asks Sky as he nears. 

“I’m alright. Just woke up and stuff,” Sky replies, not looking up at Time. “Four, I’m okay. You don’t need to cry anymore.” 

“We can take a break if you’d like,” Time suggested. “Just until he calms down.” 

Sky nods in agreement. Then, with a bark of an order, the group settles until they receive the ‘okay’ that they can continue.

Four still hadn’t left Sky’s side, much to the older hero's dismay. They need to get going soon. Four's a smart kid but why is he like this now? 

“Four…”

“Mmmm…..”

Sky has to force the kid off, then. Or at least find a way to walk with him attached to his legs. 

Sky mentally slaps himself. Why didn’t he do that earlier?

Without warning Four, he yanks the child off of his leg and places him on top of his head, surprising and confusing the other. Then, he stands up, brushes himself off, and reports to their leader that they are ready to leave.

  
  


Four hangs awkwardly on Sky’s head as they walk. He is too big to sit on it properly and it’s a shame he is unable to shrink down into a teeny tiny size. Maybe then it’d be a better ride. It was rather uncomfortable for the both of them, really, and Four was starting to get cranky but Sky can’t do anything about it, so he didn’t bother. 

Suddenly, the weight on his head began to lighten and he felt the limb-like hairs recede. He pulled Fouroff of his head (said Link was whining while he held him) and found that the boy had somehow managed to shorten his hair into small, stubby arms and legs. 

Nonchalantly, Sky put the kid back on the top of his head and continued walking. Neither made a fuss and the walk went smoothly until camp was set up, dinner was made and everyone went to bed. 


End file.
